Vanilla Cake with Chocolate Frosting
by EB91
Summary: Mark and Joanne decided to bake a cake for Maureen's birthday, but things get a little heated...Smut, One shot. Mark/Joanne, rated M for sexual content.


**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time - a lot of stuff came up, and I just haven't had any time to write more of my last story. B!U!T! I did come up with this one-shot! It's just a little bit of crack-smut I came up with. Mark/Joanne, because I love that pairing. I don't know why, but I love it. My first smut fic.**

**So! Read, review (because not only are they just lovely to get, but they actually tell me and help me with what I need to improve on, etc.). :)  
Enjoy.**

**AN - All belongs to Jonathan Larson, etc.**

_

* * *

_

_Knock, knock, knock_.

Mark heard the door. He got up from his lounging spot on the old, beat-up couch and quickly made his way to the door. Opening it, he smiled and was greeted by a smiling Joanne.

"Ready to bake?" Joanne asked, holding up a light brown plastic bag. Mark presumed it was full of the necessities they needed for a cake.

He and Joanne were baking a cake for Maureen's birthday. Lately she had been very stressed; she was having trouble with her latest protest, and going to audition after audition, trying to find work. Each time she was turned down on the spot, and one time she was even asked to stop singing half way between her song. Mark and Joanne thought it'd be nice to bake her a cake and hold her a surprise party. Maureen was so stressed she seemed to even forget her birthday was coming up. They wanted her to relax and enjoy her day.

"Hey," Mark said, opening the door wider to let his friend in.

"Thanks," she said as Mark took the bag from her hands. As he was peering inside it, Joanne looked around the loft and to the kitchen.

_'Mark cleaned up a little bit, nice_.' she thought, taking her thick, long, wool coat off. For mid-November, the weather had gotten increasingly cold. There was frost on the shiny storefront windows every morning, and there were even a few days where a shower of peaceful, light snow-flurries softly graced the busy city with their delicate beauty.

"Is this everything we need?" Mark asked, pulling out the contents of the bag and placing them down on the steel table. There were three eggs, a stick of butter, a measuring cup, a box of vanilla cake mix, and a container of chocolate frosting.

"Yup." Joanne answered, walking over to the table to join Mark.

"Vanilla cake with chocolate frosting?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion, holding the box up to Joanne. Maureen loved chocolate, and he knew she couldn't resist.

"I thought Maureen only liked chocolate on chocolate?"

"Yeah...well...Maureen said she likes it when the vanilla's on the bottom and the chocolate's on the top..." she said, blushing and trying to avoid Mark's eyes.

Mark looked at her for a minute, studying her face. "Oh." he said quietly, and put the cake mix down.

"Yeah." Joanne kept on avoiding eye contact with Mark.

"So..." Mark broke the awkward silence, tapping his fingers on the table, creating an off-tempo beat. "This cake isn't going to bake itself...heh..."

"No, it's not." Joanne replied, and laughed a little, thankful for the awkward moment to have passed by.

Mark walked over to the cabinets, and got out a large bowl, a wooden spoon, a knife and a spatula while Joanne busied herself with the cake mix, reading the instructions on the back of the box.

"Uh-oh." Joanne sighed, piercing the silence with a hint of annoyance and disappointment.

"What?" Mark asked, looking at Joanne.

"I forgot to grab the Pam before I left. Do you have any, by any chance?" She bit her lip, hoping he did.

"Pam?" he asked, taking the box from her to look at the back.

"Yeah. Or any non-stick spray?"

"Umm...I think we do...Somewhere." He put the box down on the table and walked over to the cabinets, Joanne quietly trailing behind him. He reached up and opened one, rifling through it in search of the oily, non-stick solution for the cake.

"I could've sworn we had some!" Mark exclaimed after a moment of failed searching. He dug around the cabinet some more, his hand dodging around various spices and items placed there over the years, until he spotted it.

"Aha!" he exclaimed, pulling down the long, yellow can of Pam. Smiling like a fool he turned around quickly to give Joanne the Pam at the table. Not knowing she had followed behind him, with one swift arm movement he roughly punched Joanne in the breast, causing her to whimper in pain.

"Oh, Jo...I'm so...I'm sorry, I – " he stuttered, trying to find the right words for the best apology he could think of at the moment.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Joanne winced, trying to discreetly massage her breast.

"I didn't know you were right behind me! I'm so sorry, Jo!" he said, turning beat red.

"No, really, I'm fine." Joanne continued, grabbing the Pam from Mark's grip. "At least you found the Pam." she said, smiling at him.

"Yeah." he agreed, rubbing the back of his neck. He felt like such an idiot. He was just trying to be polite and apologize, and what did he end up doing? Making a fool of himself, of course. A stuttering, blushing fool.

As Joanne busied herself by spraying the Pam on the two round cake pans, Mark walked over to the table and picked up the cake mix. Bringing the bag up to his mouth, he tore it open easily with his teeth. Looking up to grab the mixing bowl, he caught Joanne's eyes looking at him.

"What?" he asked, dumping the bag's white, powdery contents into the large bowl.

"Oh, nothing, just watching, that's all." she answered, and quickly went back to spraying the last cake pan. Cocking and eyebrow, Mark just looked at his friend, studying her face. If he didn't know any better, he could've sworn he saw a faint blush begin to creep up her neck and spread to her face and cheeks. Smirking, Mark went to the sink and measured out the water needed, and poured it into the mix.

"Jo, want to crack the eggs while I warm the butter up?" he asked, looking over his shoulder. Joanne was resting against the counter, waiting for something useful to do.

"Sure." she said, walking over and picking up an egg before cracking it on the edge of the bowl. Mark went over to the cabinets and got out a glass bowl, placing the whole stick of butter awkwardly inside it, then put it in the microwave. When the butter was good and soft, he took the bowl over to the table and stood next to Joanne. When she had cracked the third egg and dropped it into the bowl, he reached over dumped the butter into the bowl, handing the wooden mixing spoon to Joanne to stir the mix together.

"Nice." Joanne said, taking the spoon, mixing the ingredients together until it formed the thick, yellow, gooey batter. Dipping a finger into the batter, she licked her finger, eating the sweet substance.

"Mmm," she sighed, closing her eyes as she ate the batter off her finger.

"Hey!" Mark said, looking at her incredulously. "There's raw egg in there."

"Ahh, come on, you worry-wart!" she said, dipping another finger into the batter before licking it off.

"You can get really sick from that, you know." Mark said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Oh yeah?" she said, looking at him with mock concern, a smile playing across her lips.

"Yeah!" Mark exclaimed, smiling with her. "You can get E coli, or Salmonella, or whatever, from it." he added, scrunching up his nose at the very thought of it.

"Then you don't want any?" she asked, scooping some of the batter in her fingers.

"No thanks." Mark answered, cocking an eyebrow at Joanne. '_Is she seriously going to eat a whole handful of raw cake batter?_' he thought, looking at her cautiously.

"Then you would hate it if I did....THIS?" she asked, and slapped his face with the batter-filled hand, leaving gooey yellow mix dripping off his cheek.

"Jo!" he exclaimed, wiping his cheek off with his hand. "What the hell?" he looked at Joanne, who was roaring with laughter.

"Oh, I'm going to get you for this!" he yelled, coming towards her.

"No!" she screamed, just turning around in self-defense. Mark grabbed her from behind and began tickling her sides.

"No! Mark, please...Stop!" she laughed, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to wriggle free from his grip.

"You're going to get it now!" Mark laughed, turning her around and pinning her to the table, making sure she was trapped.

"Ahh!...Mark! St – stop! P – please! Ah!" she cried, laughing hard, still writhing about.

Smiling, Mark stopped tickling her.

"Ahh, thank yo – " she was cut off when Mark's lips landed on hers. Caught off guard, she opened her eyes, surprised, but didn't break off the kiss. After a moment of realization, she closed her eyes and began to kiss him back. As she opened her mouth a little wider to massage Mark's tongue, a slight moan escaped her mouth.

"No," Mark breathed, breaking the kiss. Opening her eyes, Joanne looked at Mark in confusion. "We can't...I mean, you're dating....We can't do this...You just...I – " he breathed, running a hand through his blond hair. Joanne just nodded and wiped away some of the cake batter that had managed to travel from Mark's face to hers during the kiss. Breathing heavily, they both looked at each other for a moment.

"Oh, what the hell," Joanne breathed, clashing her lips onto Mark's, causing him to moan and step back from the table slightly.

Reaching up and running her fingers through his hair, she grasped the back of his head, bringing him closer to her. Mark's arms found their way to her back, one resting at the base of her neck, the other finding its way to her lower back. As the kiss deepened, her hands came to his front, and she placed them on his chest, rubbing against the barely-there muscles.

Mark moaned and ran his hand through her hair, causing her to moan in return. He stepped closer to her, bumping her into the edge of the table.

"Oh!" she yelped, surprised by its presence and breaking off the kiss. Mark took no notice, and continued kissing her, moving onto her jawline. Sucking and nipping, he descended until he was kissing her neck, leaving heated red splotches here and there. His hands moved to her front and cupped her breasts, gently kneading through the material of her shirt and bra. Moaning, she moved her leg inbetween his, rubbing against him.

"Oh, God, Jo." Mark breathed, his mouth leaving her neck and moving back to her lips, crushing them together. She wrapped her arms around his head as they kissed, dragging her nails softly against his scalp. Releasing a deep moan, Mark brought his hands down to the hem of her shirt, tugging up at it. Joanne pulled away from his head, and Mark quickly slid it over her head and discarded it on the ground.

As their lips locked together again, he wrapped his arms around her torso, lifting her up to sit on the table with Joanne ripping his shirt of in the process. Once she was settled on the table, both shirtless, her mouth traveled down his jawline and to his chest. Biting his lip in pleasure, he closed his eyes as her wet, hot tongue slid in lazy circles around his nipple. He grasped her head like she had done, running his fingers through the short, crazy curls. Her lips started kissing lower and lower, leaving a hot trail of kisses, each like fire on his skin.

"Joanne," he moaned in pleasure as her fingers started unbuttoning his pants, her hands frantically messing around with the fly and trying to push them down as best she could from her position on the table. His hands left her head and pushed his pants all the way down, kicking them aside, leaving him only in his boxers. He brought her head up and fervently pressed his lips against hers, biting softly on her bottom lip and tugging at it.

She sighed, running her hands over the muscles in his back as he reached behind her, tugging at the clasp of her lacy white bra. After a moment of heated fumbling, he finally got it, unclasping the hooks until her breasts were free from the restraints of the bra. He threw it on the ground with her shirt, and cupped her breasts, fondling the soft skin until her nipples were erect. Rolling them between his fingers softly, she whimpered, arching her back.

"Mark!" she sighed as he took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking at it and running his tongue over the raised bump. She wrapped her legs around his waist, his hard member pressing against her jeans. As his tongue glided over and nipped at her breasts, his hands lowered to her jeans, undoing them urgently, his fingers fumbling with the zipper. Leaning her back onto the table, he looped his fingers into the belt loops of her jeans and quickly slid them off with her panties, leaving her completely nude. He looked at her for a moment, taking in the site.

"Wow," he sighed as she grabbed his hips, bringing him back into another heated kiss.

"Mmhmm," Joanne agreed into the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him even closer, the contact making him buck his hips in excitement. She reached down and rubbed him through his boxers, increasing her pace until his head fell back in pleasure. "Oh God, Jo." he moaned, the friction almost becoming too much.

"Wait," he said, untangling himself from Joanne's legs. He bent down to his jeans and pulled his wallet out of the back pocket. For a moment, he quickly fumbled with it, looking through all the pockets with quick fingers. Finally, he found what he was looking for and dropped his wallet on the ground with his pants. Biting the condom wrapper between his teeth, he opened it, pulling down his boxers as he faced Joanne, and sliding the condom on over his erect cock.

"You ready?" he asked, slightly nervous. With her being a lesbian, he wasn't sure if she'd ever had sex with a guy before, and didn't want to hurt her.

'_Oh my God, I'm fucking a lesbian._' Mark thought, but all was pushed aside as Joanne nodded her head frantically, positioning her hips upwards in order to accommodate their position.

As he entered her, both let out a moan. "Oh my God!" Joanne cried, and arched her back, allowing more contact between them. He slowly pulled out of her body almost all the way, not wanting to hurt her, and rammed back in carefully. After a few minutes, they had a steady, slow pace going. He gripped one of her thighs to hold onto, holding it firmly against his hip, and letting the other spread out. He bit his lip and tried to keep the pace a little slow for Joanne, to make sure she was comfortable.

"A – a little fa – faster!" she called out, running her hands through his hair again. At the request, his heart rate quickened, as did his speed. He leaned down a bit, letting her rest on her back as he pounded into her, his speed and velocity increasing more and more as they continued.

"H – Harder!" she cried out, squeezing her eyes shut as he hit her center dead on. Mark obliged, ramming into her faster and harder. He could feel her tightening around him and her shaking, and knew she'd come soon, but oh God, her tightening felt so good, oh god, just a bit more...Just a...

"Mark!" she cried as she came. Her body tensed, and she gripped his hair in her fist, riding out the orgasm as he kept ramming into her. A few moments later, Mark found his release, and slowed down to a steady stop.

Still breathing heavily and clutching each other, they stayed like that for a minute, regaining their breath. Sweat beads were formed over their brows and backs, the exertion leaving them tired and spent.

After a few moments, Mark leaned over a little bit and kissed Joanne lightly on the lips, pulling her into a tight, yet soft and caring embrace, grinning.

"I guess chocolate on top of vanilla isn't so bad after all."

* * *

****

I hope you liked it. Haha. :P

-EB91


End file.
